


Forgiveness

by HumanyWumany



Series: Johnlocked [3]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanyWumany/pseuds/HumanyWumany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A full month passed, it was Christmas eve and John was alone at last, leaned back in his chair when he heard footsteps. "Sherlock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I did write this on Christmas eve but I am only just now posting it. Sorry.

A full month passed, it was Christmas eve and John was alone at last, leaned back in his chair when he heard footsteps. "Sherlock." He stated it, knowing it was the detective trying to slip in. They had been spending time together for nearly every day, and John had slowly been forgiving him as each day passed.

Now Christmas eve had rolled around and the detective circled around to sit in his chair. "John." He held a large box in one hand, watching John for any sign that said now was a bad time. When he saw none but an actual sign that he should be there he smiled a little, "I am terrible with gifts but I got you this."

John looked at him finally, opening his eyes to take in the sight of Sherlock and his gift. He leaned forward to take the box from him, "You didn't have to you know."

"It is what couples do." Sherlock insisted, even though John refused to call them a couple just yet. Not that Sherlock cared, he knew the feelings were there and really he had never been in a relationship before.

"We aren't a couple." John stated simply as he started to open his gift, lifting the top off the box to see... Oh wow that was quiet possibly the ugliest sweater he had ever seen. John couldn't help but laugh at how god awful this thing looked. "Wow. You had to try hard to find a sweater as ho-lovely as this one." He stopped himself, seeing the smile fall from Sherlock's face.

"You hate it." He sighed and fell back into his chair.

"No, no, I don't hate it. I just.. I don't actually know what to think about it." He looked to Sherlocks face and smiled, "I like it, I really do. And." He reached over and pulled a box into his lap that was beside the seat. "Open it." John held the poorly wrapped box out to Sherlock.

The detective took the box and opened it, he really hadn't expected to get anything from John and when he looked inside it was his turn to laugh. "You got me a skull?" He looked to John, actually amused at this discovery.

"Yes, I got you a skull. through away your other one." He licked his lip and pulled out a second box. "Now open this one."

"A second?" He took the box confused and looked it over, as if he didn't believe it was his. "Why?"

"Just open it." Sherlock still wanted to know but did as he was told, tearing through the wrapping paper and peering into the box. In the box was a key ring with one key on it, the detective looked up to John slightly confused but hopeful in the back of his mind that he had taken the hint the way it was intended. "Consider it a welcome home gift."


End file.
